Please, Arthur and other drabbles
by xxmerthurxx
Summary: Drabbles based on the characters of Merlin. Some slash, some aren't. You can skip if you don't like. 20:LAST ONE! Merlin is five and dreams about adventures with someone called Prince Arthur, a dragon and somewhere called Camelot when he's older...
1. Please Arthur

**Summary: Merlin really wants something but Arthur doesn't want to. He is a Pendragon so he won't give in, will he? Mordern AU. Slash-Merthur.**

"Please Arthur, please Arthur, pretty, pretty please Arthur." Merlin begged for the millionth time that day. It was just like every day for the past two weeks. Wake up and Merlin's begging, get showered and dressed and Merlin's begging, go to work and Merlin rings up and starts begging. Get dinner and Merlin is still begging. Get home, Merlin's begging, go to bed and ,yep, Merlin is _still _begging. All the time Merlin begs, Arthur refuses. Then it will go to Merlin asking why? Why can't they? "Because you want me to go and you know I won't enjoy it which will make it less fun for you. I've told you, if you want to go that much, I'll buy you the tickets and you can go with Gwen and Morgana. I just don't want to spoil your night by not enjoying myself." Afterwards Merlin will go off in huff, only to return an hour later to beg again. It's like a child at 3am on Christmas morning wanting to open their presents. Arthur refuses to go end of. He will never back down.

_Two weeks later_

"I can't believe we're actually here and 3rd row! Thank you, thank you, thank yoooou!" Merlin exclaimed when they were taking their seats.

"Yeah, well, think of it as an early Christmas present but don't expect me to enjoy it." Arthur huffed. He can't believe he gave in! what happened to Pendragons never give up? "Yeah whatever. I'm just happy we're both here." Merlin replied giving Arthur a peck on the cheek. "Oh look! It's starting."

"Oh my god! That was the best thing I've ever gone to! We need to go back next year. Maybe we can get front row. Oh did you see the suit Dermot wore? I need that suit! Oh and Louis and Tulisa arguing is classic. Did you see the group whatsitsname. They were amazing! Oh and…" Merlin just looked at his boyfriend. He was going on and on. Yet he was the one who said he'd never enjoy it and Merlin turned out to be that person. He tuned out and was never more grateful then going to bed then he was now.

_Next year_

"Please Merlin, please Merlin, pretty, pretty please Merlin." Arthur begged for the millionth time that day. It was just like every day for the past two weeks. Wake up and Arthur's begging, get showered and dressed and Arthur's begging, go to work and Arthur rings up and starts begging. Get dinner and Arthur is still begging. Get home, Arthur's begging, go to bed and ,yep, Arthur is _still _begging.


	2. Koilmeo and Suiliet

**A/N Arthur is forced to take part in a play wrote by his father. He hates it and teh court agree. It's called Koilmeo and Suiliet. Non-slash.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin nor do I own Romeo and Juliet.<strong>

Arthur stormed into his chambers, his doors opening with such force that resulted in them slamming the wall they are situated on. This resulted in Merlin jumping out of his skin. When the raven-head looked around and saw it was just his blonde master, he breathed a sigh of relief. It weren't some guards coming to arrest him for accidentally, hitting them once again with a load of barrels. At least he knows they won't remember. "What's wrong with you?" he asked his master. Arthur sent a death glare at Merlin that he knew was his _shut-up-otherwise-I-will-kill-you _one_. _Merlin listened to that more then any vocal demand he's given. He resumed the polishing of one of Arthur's many boots.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Arthur sat fidgeting for a couple of minutes before throwing his hands in the air, "Fine! I'll tell you!" he stalked towards the fireplace and leaned back against it. "My father wants me to perform some stupid play he's wrote. It's about two people in love but their families hate the other one and it's forbidden so the women pretends to kill herself with poison, the guy thinks she's dead and kisses her lips so he dies then the women wakes up see's him dead and kills herself." Merlin just stares. The Prince didn't even take a breath while explaining! "I know. Why would anyone see that?" Arthur scoffs. Merlin thinks it over. "Don't sound to bad. Forbidden love is quite romantic." Merlin says while folding the Princes many clothes. He goes on about Morgana but Merlin knows for a fact he has a lot more clothes then her! At least he'd finished the boots. "Yeah you would think that! You're such a girl Merlin." Arthur teased, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." Merlin says. "What's the play called?" Arthur thought for a minute before remembering.

"Koilmeo and Suiliet."

"Okaaaay. How did you get a decent name?" Merlin asks.

"My mother. Thank god!" They both chuckled at his fathers stupid names. That is until Merlin says they better get ready.

()()()()()

"That was a disaster!" Arthur moaned. He absolutely hated playing Koilmeo. What a miserable play with a miserable name! "People better forget about this!"

"It wasn't that bad." Merlin tried to reassure his friend but Arthur knows when he lies as the goblet that hurtled towards his head proved. "I had to kiss _Morgana!_" Arthur stresses. "I just want to forget all about this and hopefully no-one will ever remember this play!" Merlin couldn't help but agree.

_**Roughly 1000 years later**_

"I call this play Romeo and Juliet!" William Shakespeare announced. This was to be a masterpiece and set to be the biggest play ever written. People wondered why it had never been written before. William knew it had been. He just made a few tweaks. Seriously, Uther Pendragon was not good with names! Koilmeo and Suiliet! William rolled his eyes. At least he knew that King Arthur had lived but why should he and his family be even more the stuff of legends? No, the play shall be ever known as a William Shakespeare masterpiece. He could maybe write a play to say thanks to them. Nahh. William shook his head. King Henry was much more exciting and people know he _was_ real.

**A/N I pictured this completely different in my head! Not as funny as I imagined it. :/ Please tell me what you think. :) It came about because I'm now doing Romeo and Juliet in English. For some reason I can understand all the old language with no problem. I've never read anything like it before! :P**


	3. Father Christmas?

**A/N I swear this was suppose to be shorter! Roughly the same length as the las tone. Can you count them as drabbles? Anyway, it's a christmas one. :P  
>Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin, BBC does and don't own Father Christmas, childrens minds do ;)<br>Summary: Arthur is 5 years old and it's Christmas. He's that excited and want's to meet Father Christmas. He does but he looks familiar to the 5 year old.**

"When's Father Cwistmas coming?" the five year old Prince asks his father.

"Tonight when you're asleep. He won't if you're not." the King replies, tucking his son in. people might say he isn't fatherly but he has got better over the years as the pain that came with Ygraine's death has numbed somewhat and he understands how important stuff like this is to young children. Arthur looked slightly unhappy and a pout was visible on his young face. Uther couldn't help but chuckle. "Goodnight Arthur. I'll see you in the morning to open presents." He hugged his child and the young boy wrapped his small arms around the King's neck. He made sure Arthur was settled before exiting the room and retiring to his own chambers.

()()()()()

Arthur listened to his father's retreating footsteps. Once he could hear them no more, he slipped out of bed and put his slippers and cloak on. His father had said that Father Christmas won't come unless he's asleep but the young Prince was determined to see him or at least catch a quick glance. Arthur put a few cushions under the blanket to disguise as himself and then hid himself behind his screen. He made sure he had a blanket to protect him against the bitter cold that manages to escape the heated grasp of the fire. Arthur waited for what seemed like eternity but was only a mere two hours.

()()()()()

His eyes felt heavy from tiredness but when the sound of a door opening caught his attention, they shot right open. Peeking round the edge of the screen, Arthur saw someone dressed in red and white with black boots and belt. He had a sack thrown over one shoulder. Father Christmas! Arthur barely contained the gasp that wanted to escape his lungs. He saw Father Christmas glance over to the pile of pillows under the blanket and seemed to accept that it was the Crowned Prince. He walked over to the end of the bed and pulled out parcels that held presents for the young Prince. There was many parcels. Once they were laid out in a pile at the end of the bed, Father Christmas looked at the pillow Prince and smiled softly before turning around and heading out the door. Arthur managed to catch a glimpse of his face before he left. He had a white beard and hair and looked strangely familiar. Arthur put it down to his books.

()()()()()

Once Father Christmas had left, the blonde haired child went over to his presents. There was a huge smile plastered over his face. He desperately wanted to unwrap them but had a rare amount of self-restraint for a child. Arthur climbed back into bed and decided to wait for morning. After all, he wouldn't want his father to find out what he'd done. His father was quite scary when angered. Somehow, he managed to fall asleep dreaming about Father Christmas.

_**In the King's chambers.**_

There was a knocking on the door. "Come in." Uther announced from his bed. Someone wearing red and white with black boots and belt came in with a sack over his shoulder. "Ahhh. You're done I presume." Uther said to 'Father Christmas'. The white bearded male dropped the empty sack by the door as reply. "I swear this gets harder each year. The parents have decided to go with different versions of Father Christmas now, I barely know what to do with the individual children! I also believe Arthur was not in bed but hiding behind the screen Sire." Uther did nothing but chuckle.

"How did I know he was planning something like that? Thank you. You have no idea how happy this makes Arthur. If Arthur's happy then I am." Uther thanked the man in red and white sincerely. The male nodded his head before saying goodnight to the King. "Goodnight Geoffrey."

**A/N sooo what did you think? Not as funny as i hoped :( I'm not a funny person really once you know me. The ending was hard to write as i originally thought of Arthur older and realising it was Geoffrey and then Arthur blurting it out after Christmas but decided on seeing bit more Uther. :P Please review. It's like early Christmas presents (less then a month now!) :D**


	4. Breaking Dawn

**A/N Managed to write this yesterday while i was in Cumbria last night, along with finishing my story Father or Friend which I'll update everyday now :)  
>Disclaimer Don't own but this episode is AMAZING!<br>Warning one teensy swear word. Modern and if you look there is slash but can actually be read as close friends and room mates. take your pick.**

"Arthur! Are you ready yet?" Merlin shouted while walking into their room. He saw Arthur sitting in front of the mirror straightening his hair. "Honestly! You take longer then girls to get ready!" the raven-haired exclaimed.

"I do not!" Arthur gasped, still not looking away from the mirror. "I just take pride in my appearance unlike somebody. "Arthur explained and looking pointedly at Merlin through the mirror.

"I clean up when it's important but when it comes to a dark cinema, there's no point. Now, hurry up! The film will start before we even get there!"

"Alright, alright! I'm done!" the blonde switched the straighteners off and looked once more at himself in the mirror before leaving the room. Merlin followed with a "Finally." under his breath.

They arrived at the cinema. One they got to the counter Merlin asked for two tickets to see _Breaking Dawn part 1_ with a large popcorn and two slushy's. When they got to the screen, they decided to grab two seats at the back. Once they'd sat down, Arthur looked around him. "Seriously! It's like a sea of heads! And most of them are crazy fan girls! This will be fun." he said sarcastically. Merlin just rolled his eyes and told him to shut up as the film began.

Two hours later and they were in the car driving home. "The film was really good. I think it's the best. Not as good as the book of course but since when has films adapted from books ever been better?" Merlin commented. Arthur just snorted.

"Never and I once again don't see the hype about it. The book was, I admit, really good writing but the whole storyline is a) old and b) weird. How on earth was it good? The only good bit is when the werewolves were arguing and the wedding speeches! The honeymoon scene can be rounded up as cringy! Then, right, then they have a baby! Guess what though? Jacob forgets about his supposedly true love for her newborn daughter when she's fighting for her life. Talk about pedos! Then there's Edward who is the biggest emo going and also ugly, what is the attraction, I don't see it? It's pretty much advertising anorexia, teenage sex _and_ pregnancy, depression and paedophilia. Oh and don't even get me started on the acting! Seriously, Kristen Stewart is the most irritating, can't-act-for-shit, actress." Arthur ranted. Merlin just thought that he should've brought Morgana instead.


	5. Tea Party

__**A/N The last one seemed popular :D  
>Warning: implied GaiusUther and implied Merthur. This is the most recent one I thought up but the only one I could write since I've just woke up.  
>Disclaimer: don't own.<strong>

_**Reply Review to 'Sen': Sorry but there was no link provided to reply to your review. Arthur usually channels my exact thoughts as well :D No I just stayed with ma grandparents which is just outside of Workington.**_

"Gaius, hurry up otherwise we'll be late." Uther ordered stopping for his friend to catch up, again!

"I'm sorry Uther but I am carrying a picnic basket, which is heavy and also trying not to be caught or trip over my robes!" Gaius snapped back.

"Well I'm carrying a stupid deer, a bucket of water and a couple of rabbits here. Do you hear me complaining? No! and if you don't want to trip up, I suggest you don't wear those robes which look like a woman's dress, might I add." All Gaius could think of was to give the King the silent treatment which he knows he doesn't like. Uther was begging Gaius to talk for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived at their designated picnic spot, their other guest hadn't arrived. "Probably getting some exercise." Uther suggested but Gaius still wouldn't talk to him. No-one insults his robes without getting punished. Uther sighed dejectedly. He put the meat and bucket of water down and, to try and get into Gaius' good book again, he set out the blanket on the small, bumpy space they have. He also went about setting out the food and wine. He handed Gaius a glass but all he got was a lousy nod of the head. "Please talk to me Gaius." Uther whined, he will deny it later.

"Hello." Gaius said. Uther let a massive smile on his face.

"You're talking to me!"

"No. he's talking to me! Now, what have you done this time?" a great booming voice said. Uther turned around to see their last guest had arrived.

"He insulted my robes!" Gaius explained.

"In my defence, a woman's dress is one of the best outfits. Kilgarrah! What did you do that for?" Uther shouted as he went about trying to put the flame on his jacket out. Gaius just laughed his head off. "That makes me feel better. Thanks."

"Not a problem. I've always wanted to do that." Kilgarrah said chuckling.

"Now then. Who wants some food?" Gaius asked.

Once the food was set out Kilgarrah struck up conversation. "Now, how are my two favourite youngsters?"

"Good thanks." Uther replied. The Great Dragon just rolled his eyes.

"Arthur and Merlin are great. Arthur's doing Merlin's head in and Merlin's doing Arthur's head in."

"just like me and you when we were their age." Uther added. "If I think about it though, they seem to be spending an awfully lot of time together in Arthur's chambers…"

"…And Merlin has had a limp if you look close enough." Gaius and Uther looked at each other, shocked.

"Exactly like you two then." Kilgarrah announced. Gaius and Uther tried glaring but all they could do was blush. They were good times.

**A/N not as good as in my head but it's your thoughts that count. Reviews make the world go round ;) I've also only got 3 drabbles for this series that I've thought up. Inspiration hits me quite a bit but if you'd like to see a certain drabble then just put it in a review :)**


	6. You're Not Faithful

**A/N the shortest one! The one that caused most problems! My history essay is still shorter then this though. My tutour said it was really good though ;) Broke up for xmas woohoo. Everyone else is still at school though ;) I can write to my hearts content and those reading tournament, I will write chapter 3 today or at least some of it :) I'm just not that into the story if i'm being honest :/ Anywaaaay. Warnings: implied Merthur and Arwen. Spoilers: S4 ep9.  
>Disclaimer: don't own. Last one next week D: looks epic!<strong>

Merlin walked into the Grand Hall where servants were taking down all the wedding decorations. The King looked on, heartbroken. He looked at Arthur for a moment and looked around the hall before laying his eyes back on the King. "It's not too late Sire." he paused. Arthur didn't show that he'd heard but Merlin knew he had. "I know what Gwen did was desperately wrong but she is a good person, I truly believe that."

"As do I Merlin…as do I." Arthur finally reacted. He still wouldn't look the brunette in the eyes.

"Then why don't you stop her?"

"It's not that simple." Arthur kept looking at the servants.

"Agravaine?" Merlin said his uncle's name with distaste. Arthur did nothing. Merlin looked around in frustration before walking to the King. "So it is Agravaine. Then what would dear uncle think about us if he knew. You're not exactly faithful, why's it different with Gwen?" Merlin demanded to know. Arthur finally looked Merlin in the eyes.

"You're brave to speak out against my uncle Merlin. The difference is the people know about Guinevere. Who would suspect us? Anyway, the dragon is to blame for us." Merlin just rolled his eyes.

"Who cares? She's a good person and truly feels sorry for her actions. If Agravaine says anything then he needn't talk about betraying you!" Merlin ranted. Arthur thought for a minute.

"You're completely right. Go get Guinevere. Stop saying that about my uncle as well. You're probably jealous because I spend more time with him!" with that the King stormed out. Honestly, just because his uncle's shifty, wears dark colours, goes out at night's in the forest and didn't look at all upset when his father died doesn't mean that he's a traitor. Arthur scoffed at the thought. Why can't people see the Lord is just an emo?

**A/N the Merlin/Arthur convo wasn't as funny as I thought. Had to completly change it. Who liked Agravaine joke? Thought that up after I wrote it, if that makes sense? ;) Only got two drabbles thought up for the series. If you'd like to see something specific then pop it in a review or PM me. Or is the reason why I've had none because no-one likes them? If i finish or get up to ten and no-one's really reading them, then I'll just stop.**


	7. Poker

"Two pair; 3 and 10." Percival puts down on the table.

"One pair; 7." Elyan chucks down his cards, annoyed.

"Three of a kind; Queens." Merlin announced, smug.

"Two pair; 10 and ace." Arthur chucks down, annoyed with losing but magnified because _Merlin_ of all people beat him! Leon, Gwaine and Lancelot had backed out in the last round. "Thank you." Merlin said bringing the coins to him. "Oh and that's also a round of ale from Leon because he backed out first." Merlin said.

When Leon went to get the ale, the cards where shuffled and were about to be dealt when two people came in. Arthur's eyes widened since he saw them first. They walked up to their table. "What are you playing?" the King's voice said in a way of greeting.

"Poker and what the hell are you and Gaius doing here?" Arthur asked shocked. The Knights and Merlin were staring wide-eyed. They never came to taverns! Leon came back with the ale and thankfully put the tankards down before freezing at seeing the elders of Camelot, as they had been named by their small group, at their tables. "Ahh Leon. Go get us a couple of ale. We're playing." Gaius announced, sitting in Leon's vacant spot and Uther ushered Elyan out of his seat to sit next to Gaius. "Well what are you staring at? Get on with it and deal!" Uther ordered. Arthur mentally slapped himself and replied to his father. "Father. I don't think this is a good idea. You don't even know how to play."

"Yes we do! I was champion and Gaius here coached it." Uther said, smug. The Knights and Merlin looked at each other.

"Okay then." Arthur muttered and dealt as Leon and Elyan got some more seats. "don't take it personally when you lose." Arthur warned.

_**Eight games later**_

"Well played. Now, I believe you should all go to bed. You have duties tomorrow. Not good to see Camelot's Knight's late and slacking." Uther slurred and him and Gaius relied on the other to get out of the tavern and safely to their rooms. The group just stared. They'd had to buy the elders of Camelot eight rounds of ale. "At least they left their winnings." Gwaine said.

**A/N Please review and I'll give you malteasers ;)**


	8. BFFAW

**TITLE: BFFAW (Best Friends For A While)  
>AN Thought I'd put the full title up to stop confusion. I mean, they can't exactly be BFF's now, can they? ;) This is the first drabble suggestion I've had and it was from a most faithful follower Vampire Princess 900 who reviews everything and is probably one of my favourite people on here :P hehe. There you go and I hope you enjoy it :) x  
>Disclaimer: don't own.<strong>

Morgana was waiting patiently in her chambers. Uther had told the 17 year old that her new maid will be starting round noon. Her last maid had been no fun as she was 40 odd years older! She'd now retired and Morgana was hoping with all her heart that she gets someone roughly the same age. Someone who she could gossip with, someone she can talk to about anything, someone who could be her friend and more importantly someone who she could tease Arthur with.

There was a knocking at the door. "Come in." Morgana shouted clasping her hands together as they were shaking in anticipation. A coffee-coloured girl with dark curls falling out of a hurried bun came in. she looked slightly older than Morgana and more nervous than the ward. She curtseyed and Morgana realised she was the blacksmiths daughter. "Aren't you Tom's daughter?" Morgana asked.

"Yes milady. My name's Guinevere but most people call me Gwen milady."

"Morgana. Although you probably knew that didn't you?" Morgana smiled politely at the new help. Gwen nodded. "Well then Gwen, I have some important questions for you to answer truthfully." Seeing Gwen's horrified look Morgana added "Don't worry, I won't chuck you in jail or something like that." Gwen seemed reassured. "Right then, number 1. Do you like to gossip?" Gwen nodded. "Yay. Do you like doing sessions of just gossip, hair and make-up?" Gwen nodded again and Morgana felt herself smiling wider with each question that passed. She could be her personality twin! "Last question. Do you like Arthur?"

"Well, he's our future King and he seems like he likes ordering people around-not that that's all King's do, well they do but-no, he's a bully." Gwen finished, blushing at her rambling. Gwen got up and threw herself at Gwen in a hug. "I love you!" Morgana exclaimed. Gwen hugged her back wondering whether she should've just applied for a job in the kitchens.

**A/N the prompt was: Morgana and Gwen's friendship, how it started :) Hope I did you justice Vampire Princess 900. If anyone would like to send in their suggestions then please do in a review as I've only got one more drabble to work with. Although, the response seems to be picking up slightly.**


	9. Camelot Christmas

**A/N MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all are having a great day wherever you may be from :) I only got one Merlin thing though :O annual 2012 is amazing! So sad it's finished for this season though :( Enjoy. No slash.**

It was the middle of the Christmas feast and Merlin hasn't shown face at all. Arthur was getting agitated. What could the sorcerer be up to? Arthur visibly shakes at the thought. He takes his mind off it by talking to the Knights. "When's that guy suppose to be coming?" Gwaine asked, his words slurring slightly. Arthur just shrugged. As if rehearsed, the door opened revealing a man in a hooded, red cloak, his face covered. Arthur stood up. "Who are you?" the King demanded. The man lowered his hood. Arthur's eyes widened and he drew his sword. "You!" he gasped.

"Yes me! Broke any more pots recently?" the old man replied, sneering. Arthur just continued staring. It's the old man who he thought had killed his father but then Merlin explained that it was his uncle as soon as his magic was revealed. It still doesn't explain how he planted a poultice, or tried to, in his room years ago. "What are you doing here and why aren't you dead?" he asked. He seems seriously old but doesn't look like he's aged a day. "Is that any way to greet a friend? You don't deserve your present." Dragoon announced. It was only then they realised he had a sack with him.

The Knights looked at each other and decided Christmas presents are the best thing ever even if they are possibly life-threatening. Percival got some long-sleeved clothes which he said he'll treasure forever and immediately put on. Gwaine got a How to make Ale for Dummies. He fainted as soon as he got it. People stared for a second but their presents were much more important. Elyan got some guidelines on looking after children, Lancelot got his very own series of books written about him; My Many Lives. Leon cried when he saw his present; a brand new crossbow. By this time, the old man was the Knights favourite person in the whole wide world.

Arthur was agitated for his own present. Dragoon turned on him. "Now, are you going to behave, hmm. Going to treat your Court Sorcerer right?" Arthur nodded his head. He'd clean Merlin's boots with his tongue just to get his present. "Well, here you go." he handed over the last present in his sack. Arthur ripped off the paper to reveal…"Socks? You got me, SOCKS!" Arthur was gob smacked. The Knight's get their favourite things and he gets socks! "Well, you do have your servants always clean them and complain when one goes missing so I got you socks. In fact, I made them myself." he crossed his hands in front of himself looking very smug. Arthur just stared then stared back at the socks. "Why do you complain about how I treat my servants? I'm a lot better then most masters. It's not like you were…one. These say _Prat._" Arthur looked up and really took in Dragoon. His eyes. He's always said they were familiar and his mannerisms are much the same of…"Merlin."

"Hello Arthur. Merry Christmas!"


	10. Apple

**A/N I know I have a couple of suggestions but this came to me and I didn't want to risk losing a couple of the jokes. I'm going to write the drabbles now. Got 4 on the list and two of them are mine. Sooo. After you've read this please, if you have an idea you'd like me to do, then tell me :D Happy Boxing day btw. Hope ya's had a great xmas. Pair: Gwaine/Apple  
>Disclaimer: don't own.<strong>

"AHHH! Stupid thing! Why won't you let me chew you?" Gwaine screamed in frustration while trying not to hurt his teeth.

"Gwaaaine? What are you doing?" Arthur asked hesitantly.

"More like what are you eating?" Merlin asked as well, slight amusement in his tone.

"More like what are you _trying_ to eat?" Percival added.

"This! It's called an 'apple' but it won't let me eat it!" Gwaine said almost crying. He held up a thin metal thing with what looked like glass on the other side. On the metal side it showed a bitten apple with 'Apple' written under it. Everyone looked confused. "I know what that is! It's called an iPhone but the people who produce it are called Apple." Everyone turned to Merlin as if he just won a sword fighting tournament without magic. Merlin rolled his eyes. "I went to the future, the year 2011. It was all the rage. It was really cool so I took one back with me. It went missing, which people complained about a lot, now I've found it." Merlin explained, snatching his phone away from Gwaine. There was a chorus of ooohhh.

"You can travel in time?" Arthur asked, astounded. Merlin nodded. "Where else have you been?" Merlin thought for a moment.

"The year 3000. There was this band called Busted and they sung about going there. I wanted to take them back with me because their music is amazing! They hadn't been to the year 3000 though cuz it was all wrong. They didn't live under water and girls didn't have three breasts." Merlin said. There was another chorus of ooohhh. Suddenly there was a sound.

"What's that noise?" Lancelot asked covering his ears.

"My ringtone. It's Bon Jovi-Living on a Prayer. Amazing band. Now if you'll excuse me, it's Barack Obama calling." Merlin pressed a on the glass side and then the music stopped. He then left talking to whoever. The Knight's were left shocked. "So is the company an apple?" Gwaine asked.


	11. Match Making

**A/N Two drabbles in one day, you lucky people :P haha. Only got two drabbles to write. Wrote 5 today :D Daily updates are starting now. :P This is for xIrelandx :) Hope you like it.  
>Disclaimer: don't own<br>WARNINGS slash. Merthur, Uther/Gaius**

"Seriously! It is sooo annoying! Why can't they just get together already?" Arthur whined, frustrated.

"I know! All the lingering looks are doing my head in. it's like they think no-one notices." Merlin says, equally frustrated. Arthur snorts at his comment.

"Everyone knows! They aren't exactly the best at subtle are they?"

"Not like us." Merlin adds. Arthur smiles at his lover. They are pretty good. "I think we should do something about it." Merlin says. Arthur thought for a moment then a plan formed in his head. He sits next to Merlin on his bed. "This is what we're going to do." …

Uther was escorted into the throne room by two guards who looked very nervous indeed. He was made to kneel in front of the throne next to Gaius who also had two guards holding him down. There was the sound of whispering from the members of court and Knights. What was happening? The sound of approaching footsteps sounded through the room. There were two pairs. Everyone fell silent at once. Arthur and Merlin came into view. Arthur only turned around when he sat on the throne and Merlin sat on his lap. They both smirked at their guardians who had similar expressions of shock on their faces. "Arthur! What are you doing? Why is your servant on your lap?" Uther demanded to know. Gaius was too shocked to say anything. He just stared at Merlin, heartbroken. What has happened? "Shut up father! It's not a takeover don't worry. Merlin and I are a couple, that's why he's sitting on my knee. What is happening here is an idea to finally get you two to give in and become a couple! Honestly, it's doing everyone's heads in!" Arthur informed them. Both elders blushed bright red. They tried acting like they didn't know what they were talking about but they didn't do it very well, even when Uther said those exact words. Both youngsters rolled their eyes. "If you didn't know about these two, speak up now." Merlin announced. You could've dropped a pin and still hear, that's how silent the room was. Uther and Gaius looked at each other. "You like me?" Uther asked.

"I always have. I was dreadfully jealous of Ygraine." Gaius admitted.

"I love you Gaius."

"I love you too Uther." the guards let them up and they full on snogged there and then. Merlin turned to Arthur.

"If they do that all the time then this is officially classed as your worst idea, ever!" Merlin said disgusted. Arthur replied by vomiting at the side of the throne. Old people should not use their tongues to kiss in public!

**A/N Reviews are love. Almost at 20. Whoever twentith reviewer is will get a drabble dedicated to them ;)**


	12. I'm Your Father

**A/N This drabble actually made me think of a brilliant spin-off story for the first half of it. Would you like it or not? This is dedicated to xIrelandx who was the twentieth reviewer :D Now I'm off to write the last two drabbles that need doing. Warning: implied Gaius/Hunith  
>Disclaimer: don't own<strong>

"Gaius!" Merlin yelled while walking over the threshold of the physicians chambers. The answering reply was the smashing of a vial.

"Merlin!" Gaius gasped, exasperated. That was yet another sleeping draught for Morgana. "Can't you see I'm busy? If you have to complain about Arthur then don't waste your breath. I've heard it all before." Gaius said, turning back to his work.

"No it's not that but he's being an even bigger prat today though. Still not the point. I've just once again gone against the dragon's advice and looked into crystal ball. It showed me the future. You want to know what it showed?" Merlin asked, arms crossed and tapping his foot. Gaius turned to Merlin.

"Merlin, you should really listen to the dragon. These things only cause you bother. What's it done now that you have to stop?"

"Nothing to stop but something that's quite interesting. It showed me 80 years old. You wanna know what or more importantly who I'll look like? You!" Merlin said, not waiting for an answer. A few emotions passed across the physicians face; shock, denial and resignation. Gaius took a lingering sigh and put his new vial down that was in danger of dropping. "Merlin, I can explain."

"Please!"

"I'm your father."

Merlin gasped. He didn't expect that. He just thought it's what happens looking after a Pendragon all his life! Merlin's hair is already turning grey! "But, my father's Balinor."

"Balinor is my older brother. He won a contest to who got to keep the powers of a Dragonlord after our father died. He won. The reason you now possess them is because they can go to you. You're the new generation of our family. That's how it works." Gaius explained. Merlin just stared before…

"And I thought Arthur's family was confusing." he said shaking his head. "Speaking of which, the Prince of the Prat's needs hid socks washed. Later father." Merlin said waving goodbye. Gaius just stared until he was gone. Merlin actually bought that? That boy is so gullible.


	13. Star Wars

**A/N I'm not too keen on the ending of this one. The scene isn't exactly correct but it's roughly the same. This was thought up a second after I thought up the last one, which might become a one-shot.  
>Disclaimer: don't own Merlin, BBC does. Don't own Star Wars, George Lucas does.<strong>

"Ahhhhhh!" Arthur cried in anguish as he looked down and didn't see his hand and sword. He was now one-handed and nothing to defend himself with. He slowly moved to the circle platform that was close by. He used his remaining arm to move safely across the small plank that was the only thing stopping him from falling into the black pit beneath him. He grabbed onto a pipe that was connected to the thick one running all the way down, through the platform and the pit. He looked up to the figure who cut his hand off. He was dressed in black and you could hear his deep breathing through the mask that was the only thing keeping him alive. He lowered his sword and started talking. "Join me Arthur. Together we can overthrow the Emperor and together we can rule the galaxy." he extended his arm in invitation.

"No!" Arthur screamed. He will not join the dark side. He moved even further away. "I'll never join you. You killed my father!" Arthur screamed, voice hoarse from the pain pulsing through his handless arm.

"No Arthur. I am your father." the figure revealed. Arthur stared

"No, no, no." he said, shaking his head. He looked into the pit. Where would it take him? He looked back up at the figure and, taking a deep breath, he leaped.

"Cut!" Gaius yelled. "Merlin. Help Arthur out." Merlin did as he was told and he grabbed Arthur and pulled him out. Arthur clung on with both hands and was revealed smiling. "That was amazing. Well done both of you. Uther, you can take the suit off for now. We'll film more later. Gwaine, good going as Chewbacca. Elyan, we'll need you as Lando for the next scene. Morgana, you're also up as well. Lancelot, you can come out of their now. Good going as well. You did great in that scene."

"Thanks. It's not fun being stuck in their. Han Solo done for this one then?"

"Yep. Merlin. Making cameras is the best thing you've done if I haven't said so before."

"You have. Almost a million times, literally."

"Oh right. Percival there you are. We need you as R2 next scene and Leon, C3PO is also needed. Go get something to eat and be back here in an hour!" Gaius directed. Gwen came to show them where she had set the food out.

**A/N think I got all the characters in. :P Not keen on the ending though. :/ I've decided I might stop this at 20 so if you give me 3 suggestions then I'm done. That said. if, after I've done 20, I have a few more suggestions, I'll put them up or some time in the future and I have a good drabble, they'll go on here. Does that make sense? :P Please review. Oh. this is equal to my highest reviewed story. :P**


	14. Threesome

**A/N hry. this was suppose to be up yesterday but was baking and tired. You'll be getting another update in a couple of hours. :) this isn't the best I think. It was slightly hard to work with and it seemed done half way through but I felt it wasn't long enough since it was a prompt given. This is for Diana Prallon. :)  
>Warning: ArthurMerlin/Morgana pairing  
>Disclaimer: don't own.<br>**  
>Arthur and Merlin were walking across the courtyard, trying to ignore the urge to hold hands. It will not be right and the King certainly wouldn't be happy. Morgana spotted them and skipped over. "Hello boys. I was thinking maybe we can go to the lake together later. Just the three of us. I could ask the kitchens to prepare us a picnic." Arthur and Merlin looked at each other. It's been ages since they were just out together, no Knight's or servants with them. They looked back at Morgana. "Alright then. It's a date then." Arthur said smiling.<p>

"Yaaaay. I've got to go find something to wear. See you later babies." Morgana said walking away, blowing kisses. Arthur and Merlin resisted the temptation to go kiss her then and there. They have to set a front in front of the people of Camelot. It will not be fitting for them to know that their future King is not only date his servant but the two of them are also in a relationship with the King's ward. Morgana is use to be seen blowing kisses at people she has close bonds with. That isn't anything suspicious. "Come on. We best get ready." Arthur said, tempted to pull Merlin along with him.

They arrived at the lake and as soon as they got off their horses, they grouped themselves into an embrace. Morgana kissed them both and then they kissed each other. It felt good without being careful where they kiss in case people see them. "I'll unload the picnic." Merlin said. The two nobles helped him out. When it's just the three of them together, they are all equals. They lazed by the lake, had a water fight and just cuddled. Before they knew it, it was time to get back to the castle. "We should do this again soon." Morgana announced when they were trotting back to the castle. "We should but we have to be careful. We don't want to rouse suspicion." Arthur said. As if he hasn't warned them enough before. They made sure they had weekly or fortnightly dates from that day on. No-one ever suspected a thing.

**A/N I feel the ending let it down. Need 3 more prompts. Please review :)**


	15. Baking

**A/N Hey. Internet's playing up so not happy :/ Here's the next drabble! Not as good as what I'd imagined so disappointed with it. :/ Anyway. Hope you guys enjoy it. Appearance from Simpleton!Arthur. Love him :D The next one will be up, hopefully, later on tonight. Happy New Year (day late!)  
>Disclaimer: don't own<strong>

Merlin was having a very pleasant dream where he was the boss of Arthur but was disturbed by a voice shouting his name. "Merlin!" Merlin opened his eyes and looked up to see Arthur's face swimming in his vision. Merlin jumped out of bed and ran around for a clean tunic when he realised that it wasn't even time to get up. "What are you doing getting me up at this time?" Merlin asked. It was then he took in the appearance of the Prince. He was dressed and staring at the warlock. It was also at that moment he remembered Arthur getting knocked out. "Sire, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you Merlin. How are you? I'm sorry I woke you up but I need your help if you would please help me?" Arthur said very politely. Merlin was scared.

"I'm good thanks. Wait. Did you just _ask_ for my help and _apologise?_" Merlin asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Yes. If you don't want to help then you can go back to sleep." Arthur smiled and went to turn away. As much as Merlin was tempted to go back to bed, seeing Arthur like this is more interesting. Plus it can help with teasing material. "What do you need help with?"

"Something I believe you can do." Arthur led Merlin from his room to the kitchen.

"Baking." Merlin stated when he figured it out. Arthur just smiled and nodded. Merlin just rolled his eyes and got to it.

Two hours later and Merlin and Arthur were covered in flour after a flour fight. They were holding the second lot of cakes they managed to bake after the first attempt went very…well let's just say they could've been mistaken for dark chocolate flavour. Arthur knocked on the door and after a moment a very groggy looking Uther opened the door ready to scold whoever dared to wake him. When Uther saw his son smiling like a simpleton holding cakes and covered in flour with his manservant next to him in very much the same state he sighed. Speaking to Merlin he said "He's been hit on the head again hasn't he."

**A/N Reviews? Almost at 30 so pretty happy :D I need some suggestions otherwise I'll leave it at 17. :)**


	16. What to Watch

**A/N This is a response to Supermegafoxyawesomemerlin. Hope you like it ;)  
>Disclaimer: don't own Man U-Sir Alex ferguson does (love!) don't own Top Gear-BBC does. don't own music-Simon Cowell is the music God! and last but by far my favorite-BBC owns Merlin :'(<br>****  
><strong>"No! The Man U match is on in an hour!" Arthur shouted.

"I don't care! I want to watch Top Gear." Gwaine shouted.

"The body building contest is on so that means I watch the tele!" Percival shouted.

"Let's just put music on!" Merlin yelled. There was a massive scuffle when Morgana came in the room. She could hear them shouting above the music in her room. She grabbed the remote from Percival's outstretched arm and sat down on the floor. The boy's stopped what they were doing when they heard some music. "What the hell's this?" Arthur shouted.

"Merlin. Now stop your arguing and watch." Morgana ordered. The boy's stared at the TV. They won't be able to fight it off Morgana. It was like this every Saturday.

Next Saturday Morgana came downstairs as she heard the boys shouting again. She was ready to steal the remote off them again when they realsed they weren't shouting at each other but were shouting at the TV. She saw them eating popcorn and watching Merlin. "NO YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOOU SEE YOU'RE HURTING MERLIN BY SAYING THAT!" Arthur shouted with a mouthful of popcorn.

"MAGIC ISN'T EVIL!" Merlin shouted as well.

"JUST SHUT UP AND KISS YOUR BOYFRIEND BETTER!" Percival shouted.

"JUST GET GWAINE IN! GWAINE ALWAYS RESCUES MERLIN!" Gwaine shouted. Morgana rolled her eyes and backed away. That was scary. She thought trudging upstairs.

**A/N quite like this one tbh :P i played with a few shows Morgana could change it to but decided on Merlin but originally the boys were going to hate it. I think it's funnier this way :P your views are the ones that count though *nudge, nudge* Oh and for those who are reading my After the Crystal Cave trilogy but haven't put me on author alert for the third story, I am going to post the first maybe the second chapters straight after this :D oh and I've thought up a drabble so two are needed to make 20 otherwise we're staying with 18. :)**


	17. Difference

**A/N This was a random idea that popped into my head. Shortest one yet and I think one of the best :P  
>Disclaimer: don't own<strong>

Arthur motioned for the Knights and Merlin to stop in their tracks. He could hear a rustling on his left. "Bandits!" he shouted just before the group appeared. Everyone drew their swords and went to defend themselves and fight back when they froze at the sight. They were bandits alright but their was a certain detail that makes them different to any other group they've fought. "Are they…?" Elyan started.

"They are." Percival gasped.

"Oh My God." Arthur said in admiration. They were all staring in wonder that the bandits stopped their attacks. Knights of Camelot weren't fighting back? That's unheard of especially with the Prince in the midst. "Why aren't you fighting? Too scared." the one that seemed the leader sneered. The bandits laughed.

"No." Arthur said, still in shock.

"Then what is it? Why are you staring at us?" the leader demanded.

Arthur raised a shaking arm and pointed. "You're…you're wearing…chain mail." The leader looked at Arthur as if he were a simpleton.

"Annnnd?" the leader asked.

"No bandits wear chain mail." Leon announced.

"It's how we always come out on top." Elyan elaborated. The group of bandits looked scared because of how weird this is.

"Can I have an apple?" Gwaine asked.

**A/N If there has been bandits attacking with chain mail then I must've forgotten. My memory, and speech! isn't the best lately :/ Two more drabbles left to update. One more drabble suggestion is needed to reach 20.**


	18. It Gets Easier

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Been tidying up my room ately. afe to say I'm exhausted. This was inspired by my story _Revenge._ No spoilers other thn Arthurs feelings which is in first chapter :P Slash!  
>Disclaimer: don't own<strong>

Arthur knocked on the door to the King's chambers then waited for the reply. "Come in." came his fathers voice. Arthur stepped into the spacious chambers and spotted the King sat at the table doing paperwork. As he walked towards his father, the King looked up. "Ah. Arthur. Sit, sit." Uther greeted while standing up and taking a step towards his son. Arthur looked wary but did as he was told and speaking in the process. "You wished to see me?" Uther waited until his son was settled before talking.

"Yes I did." Uther said pouring both a goblet of wine. He handed one over to Arthur. "I need to speak with you about a delicate matter. You see, I myself have lost a person I held dear to my heart and there is no way she can come back. I have grieved, and still do but life goes on and you with it. Now, I don't hold you responsible Arthur and never will but you need to hear me out. I may sound hypocritical here but I'm saying this to you for the good of your health. Obsessing over Merlin is not doing you any good and now it's effecting the Knights and the people. I understand how much you love him but if we can't find him then there is nothing else we can do. I understand the feeling of loss you must be suffering and I sympathise, I really do but Arthur, you're becoming a wreck! I hate seeing you like this. I can promise you though, even if it seems hard now, and it will always seem hard, it gets easier to put away to one side and get on with life. Do you understand me? I'm trying to do what's best for you Arthur even if I miss Merlin myself." Uther spoke softly and sincerely but even so Arthur looked warily at his father and tried to hold back his laughter.

"Father?"

"Yes son."

"You do realise we were just playing hide and seek to pass the time." Arthur spoke slowly as if speaking to a five year old child. Uther looked at Arthur for a moment.

"Yes of course I do! What do you take me for? An idiot?" Uther babbled away.

"Well you did marry a troll…"

"OUT!"

**A/N Quite proud of this one actually :D What do you think? Reviews please? No more suggestions even though I didn't really get any. :/ Thought of one to make it to 20. OH! and my brother gave me a great idea for another drabble series which will be based on my top on that later. Annnnnnd I'm going to start going into school Tueday afternoons starting 24th :O scary!**


	19. What to Watch part II

**A/N This is dedicated to XIrelandX who wanted to see more of What to Watch. Hope you enjoy it. :) x  
>Disclaimer: don't own<strong>

Gwen opened her front door to reveal an annoyed looking Morgana. She stood aside and let her best friend in. "Morgana. I didn't expect you tonight." Gwen said following her friend into the front room where Morgana had perched herself on the leather sofa. Morgana just looked at her. "I mean… not that I don't want you here, I mean… I don't mind you coming over, I just didn't expect you to come over…I mean, you're always welcome here."

"Gwen."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Gwen blushed adding a faint crimson to her coffee-coloured skin. "Good. I wasn't planning on coming over but Arthur and his friends are round." Morgana stated sounding annoyed.

"Annnnd?" Gwen prompted.

"Annnd, they are, once again, watching Merlin! Seriously, I never thought I'd say this but I've had enough of Merlin! Plus, they keep shouting random Merthur comments at the TV. They've even started reading fan fiction. It's doing my head in. I can't even watch the TV now. Which brings me to yours." Morgana finished with a smile. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"You do realise it's your fault with the whole Merlin thing, right?" Morgana gave her a glare and Gwen took that as a yes. "I'll make drinks. King Arthur is on in half an hour that I want to watch."

"I'm going to watch Shaun of the Dead though." Morgana pouted.

"King Arthur!" Gwen shouted rounding on her.

"Shaun of the Dead!" Morgana shouted standing up.

"King Arthur!"

"Shaun of the Dead!"

"King-"

"Why don't you just put on Pirates of the Caribbean?" Elyan said, coming downstairs. Morgana and Gwen looked at each other. "I've always wanted to see that." Gwen said.

"Same." Morgana agreed. Elyan rolled his eyes as he left for the Merlin marathon.

_**Two weeks later**_

"Seriously. It's doing my head in. They're constantly over talking about who's fitter; Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom." Elyan spoke into the phone.

"_It's your own fault dude."_ Came Percival's voice.

"I know." Elyan sighed. "Can I come to yours? They're watching Dead Mans Chest, once again!"

"_Yeah ok." _Percival agreed.

**A/N What did ya's think? One more drabble left. The next drabble series that I'm thinking about will be any pairing based on what Top Trump cards get paired together. E.g. Arthur's at the top and the card that lands in front of him from the deck is the partner for that drabble then he's the first for the next one and so on. Do ya get it? Blame my brother for it :P It will also involve creatures as they are Top Trumps cards. We ended up having a lot of Mordred/ pairings and even Uther and Catrina! :D**


	20. Dreams Come True

**A/N LAST ONE :'( I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your support but especially Supermegafoxyawesomemerlin (think I've got your name right ;) ) XIrelandX and Diana Prallon who reviewed but also suggested drabbles themselves so THANK YOU :D x This one isn't exactly funny but wasn't meant to be. Enjoy. X  
>Disclaimer: don't own<strong>

Merlin yawned as he got up for his breakfast. He sat at the small table in the small hut he shares with his mother in Ealdor. Hunith put down a bowl of porridge and sat opposite him with her own bowl. "How did you sleep last night dear?" Hunith asked her five year old.

"Good. I had this dream and I was helping someone called Prince Arthur! We fought loads of monsters with Knights. I used magic to kill them when they wanted to kill Arthur. Arthur was my best friend with yellow hair and blue eyes. He's the Prince of Camelot and will be King when his father dies. Oh! And there was this biiiig Dragon that talked to me and called me Emrys but then I told him my names Merlin. He said that I have a lot of names. I don't have a lot of names but he never listens to me so I didn't answer. He said me and Arthur are suppose to grow old and help each other. He also said we're two sides of the same coin. I didn't understand that but then he flew off. Oh! And there's this girl called Guinevere but everyone calls her Gwen that's one of my best friends who falls in love with Arthur. Then there's this evil person called Morgana that's Arthur's sister that use to be my friend but isn't anymore because she tried killing Arthur. I don't like anyone trying to kill Arthur. Oh! And I live with someone called Gaius that has white hair to his shoulders that's the person who makes everyone better that lives with me and helps my magic. He's also magic as well! You're not allowed to be magic though otherwise the King kills you." Merlin said, too excited about his dream that he forgot about his breakfast. Hunith just smiled and laughed along. Deep down though, she's scared. How does this five year old boy know about Camelot, it's Prince, it's King and it's law. How does he know Gaius? Is her boy a seer as well as magic? Maybe one day, these dreams will come true…

**A/N What did ya's think? Slightly cheesy but I felt it was right. I've had young Arthur after all. :P Once again thank you and I'd appreciate one last, teeny tiny review? *flutters eyelashes* hehe. I have wrote the first 3 drabbles for my Top Trumps Match Making series. That's the only name I've come up with. Put me on Author Alert if you want it first. It will be Arthur and Freya as the first pair. (I didn't choose! If I did they'll all be Merthur!) Might post the first tonight. :P X**


End file.
